Ouvrages de référence
Cette page est à la fois un index et une page de présentation pour les ouvrages de référence sur l'univers de Star Trek. Ouvrages rédigés du point de vue "monde réel" Atlas * Star Trek: Star Charts par Geoffrey Mandel * Star Trek Maps par Sydny Weinberg (auteur) et Jeffrey Maynard (illustrateur) Biographies & autobiographies * Gene Roddenberry ** Gene Roddenberry: The Last Conversation par Yvonne Fern ** ''The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry par James Van Hise * James Doohan ** Beam Me Up, Scotty par James Doohan avec Peter David *DeForest Kelley ** From Sawdust to Stardust par DeForest Kelley et Terry Lee Rioux ** DeForest Kelley: A Harvest of Memories par Kristine M. Smith * Walter Koenig ** ''Warped Factors par Walter Koenig ( , Taylor Pub, 316 pages) * Nichelle Nichols ** Beyond Uhura par Nichelle Nichols ( , Putnam, 320 pages) * Leonard Nimoy ** I Am Not Spock par Leonard Nimoy ( , Buccaneer, 135 pages ; Première édition Ballantine) ** I Am Spock par Leonard Nimoy ( , Hyperion, 342 pages) ** Leonard Nimoy: A Star's Trek par John Micklos, Jr. ** The Man Between the Ears: Star Trek's Leonard Nimoy par James Van Hise * William Shatner ** Get a Life! par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ( , Atria, 320 pages) ** Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man par William Shatner ( , Thomas Dunne Books, 288 pages) ** Star Trek Memories par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ** Star Trek Movie Memories par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ( , HarperCollins, 357 pages) * Brent Spiner ** The Spin on Spiner par Mimi Braverman * Patrick Stewart ** Patrick Stewart: The Unauthorized Biography par George Doc Burt et James Hatfield * George Takei ** To the Stars par George Takei ( , Pocket Books, 406 pages) * Wil Wheaton ** Just a Geek par Wil Wheaton * Grace Lee Whitney ** The Longest Trek: My Tour of the Galaxy par Grace Lee Whitney avec Jim Denney Coulisses et Making of * Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier par Lisabeth Shatner * Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI par Mark A. Altman, Ron Magid et Edward Gross * Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon par Edward Gross et Mark A. Altman * Letters to Star Trek par Gene Gene Roddenberry et Susan Sackett * Industrial Light & Magic: Into the Digital Realm par Mark Cotta Vaz et Patricia Rose Duignan * Industrial Light & Magic: The Art of Special Effects par Thomas G. Smith * ''Inside Star Trek: The Real Story par Herbert F. Solow et Robert H. Justman * Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Star Trek - The Art of the Film par Mark Cotta Vaz * Star Trek: Action! par Terry J. Erdmann * Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts par Michael Westmore, Alan Sims, Bradley M. Look et William J. Birnes * ''The Art of Ralph McQuarrie par Stan Stice et John David Scoleri * The Art of Star Trek par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations par Terry J. Erdmann, Gary Hutzel et Paula M. Block * The Making of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan par Allan Asherman * The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Making of Star Trek: First Contact par Lou Anders, avec Larry Nemecek et Ian Spelling * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture par Susan Sackett (avec Gene Roddenberry) * The Making of the Trek Conventions par Joan Winston Dictionnaires, encyclopédies * Star Trek Encyclopedia par Michael et Denise Okuda * Star Trek Universe chez Atlas Editions, Inc. * Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation de Marcus Riley et Ben Robinson * The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book par Jill Sherwin * ''The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book Volume II par Jill Sherwin Etudes scientifiques et socioculturelles * ''BFI TV Classics - Star Trek par Ina Rae Hark * Gender and Sexuality in Star Trek: Allegories of Desire in the Television Series and Films par David Greven * I'm Working on That par William Shatner avec Chip Walter * Le droit selon Star Trek par Fabrice Defferrard ** Star Trek: paradigme juridique et laboratoire du droit * Life Signs: The Biology of Star Trek par Susan et Robert Jenkins * Living with Star Trek: American Culture and the Star Trek Universe par Lincoln Geraghty * Star Trek Science Logs par André Bormanis * Star Trek Sex par Will Stape * Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images par Betsy Caprio * Star Trek: The Human Frontier par Michèle et Duncan Barrett * The Ethics of Star Trek par Judith Barad et Ed Robertson * Make It So par Wess Roberts et Bill Ross Guides des épisodes/séries/films * Beyond the Final Frontier par Mark Jones et Lance Parkin * Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages par Edward Gross et Mark A. Altman * Deep Space Nine: A Celebration par James Van Hise * ''Delta Quadrant par David McIntee * Star Trek Concordance par Bjo Trimble * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion par Terry J. Erdmann with Paula M. Block * Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion par Larry Nemecek * Star Trek: Voyager Companion par Paul Ruditis * The Classic Trek Crew Book par James Van Hise * The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion par Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross * The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion par Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross * The Star Trek Compendium par Allan Asherman * The Trek Crew Book par James Van Hise * Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Unauthorized Story par James Van Hise Histoire de la license Star Trek * A Brief Guide to Star Trek par Brian J. Robb * The Complete Unauthorized History par Robert Greenberger * The History of Trek par James Van Hise * Trek: The Lost Years par Edward Gross et John Peel Humour * All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek par Dave Marinaccio * ''Captain Kirk's Guide to Women par John "Bones" Rodriguez * How to Speak Klingon par Ben Grossblatt * [[The Completely Useless Unauthorized Star Trek Encyclopedia|The Completely Useless Unauthorized ''Star Trek Encyclopedia]] par Steve Lyons et Chris Howarth Loisirs créatifs * Star Trek Cross-Stitch de John Lohman * Star Trek Sticker Book par Doug Drexler et Michael et Denise Okuda * The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book par Tor Lokvig Merchandising * A Comics History par Alan J. Porter Périodiques *''Enterprise Incidents'' ** The Best of Enterprise Incidents: The Magazine for Star Trek Fans (anthologie) par James Van Hise *''Star Trek: The Magazine'' *''Star Trek: Fact Files'' **''Star Trek: Les dossiers officiels'' **''Star Trek: Les nouveaux dossiers officiels'' * Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux *''Stardate'' *''Starlog *''Star Trek: Communicator'' *''Star Trek Monthly'' Scénarios * Becoming Human: The Seven of Nine Saga * The City on the Edge of Forever par Harlan Ellison Autres * Enterprise Incidents: The Technical Book of Science Fiction Films par John L. Flynn Ouvrages rédigés du point de vue "in-universe" Biographies et autobiographies *Le Docteur ** The Hologram's Handbook par Robert Picardo * "The Autobiography of James T. Kirk" Histoire * Star Trek Chronology par Michael et Denise Okuda * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology par Stan et Fred Goldstein (illustrations de Rick Sternbach) * Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years par David A. Goodman Littérature * The Klingon Hamlet par et Lawrence Shoen et le [http://www.kli.org Klingon Language Institute] Loisirs créatifs * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual par Mary Ann Piccard * Star Trek Cookbook par Ethan Phillips et William J. Birnes Science et médecine * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual par Eileen Palestine * Star Fleet Technical Manual par Franz Joseph * Star Trek Blueprints par Franz Joseph Technologie * "Enterprise" Flight Manual par Harold Michelson, Joseph R. Jennings * Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual par Ben Robinson et Rick Sternbach * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise par Shane Johnson * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual par Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach et Doug Drexler * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual par Rick Sternbach et Michael Okuda Voyages et tourisme * Klingon for the Galactic Traveler par Marc Okrand * New Worlds, New Civilizations par Michael Jan Friedman * Star Trek: Celebrations par Maureen McTigue * Star Trek: Federation Passport par Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide par Michael Jan Friedman * The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition par Quark (Ira Steven Behr) * The Klingon Dictionary par Marc Okrand * The Klingon Way (ouvrage de référence) par Marc Okrand A classer * ''Star Trek FAQ de Mark Clarke * Star Trek FAQ 2.0 de Mark Clarke * Stuck on Star Trek * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Blueprints par David A. Kimble (illustrateur) * Star Trek: Phaser * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal par Michael Westmore et Joe Nazzaro * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual par Rick Stuart et John Terra * Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise * Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies par John Eaves et Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal par Shane Johnson * Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints par Rick Sternbach * Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook par Herbert F. Solow et Yvonne Fern Solow * Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide par David Mack * Star Trek: These are the Voyages... par Charles Kurts * Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary * The Star Trek Craft Book de Angie Pedersen * The Tribble Handbook par Terry J. Erdmann * The Worlds of the Federation par Shane Johnson * Voyages of Imagination par Jeff Ayers et John Vairo, Jr. * Star Trek Catalog par Gerry Turnbull * Star Trek Lives! par Jacqueline Lichtenberg, Sondra Marshak, et Joan Winston * Star Trek Mechanics 4 par Osamu Kishikawa * The Making of the Trek Conventions par Joan Winston * The Physics of Star Trek par Lawrence M. Krauss * To Seek Out New Life: The Biology of Star Trek par Athena Andreadis * Who's Who in Star Trek par John Townsley Voir aussi * CD-ROM * Documentaires et émissions spéciales Category:Ouvrages de référence Category:Star Trek de:Referenzwerk en:Reference works nl:Referentie werken sv:Facklitteratur